Raph and Don meet Turtle Titan
by PossDownUnder
Summary: Raph and Don decide to have a laugh by making fun of Mikey when he's out playing Turtle Titan. Hope you enjoy it. My first story featuring Turtle Titan. Read and Review.


**Raph and Don meet Turtle Titan. **

Disclaimer: Hey people – as you can probably guess, I do not own the turtles – shame I know! I would not be the poor student that I am. Anyways, this is kind of like a follow up to – Raph and Don go to the movies. So yeah, – if you have not read it – go read it.

"Oh come on guys," Mikey pleaded to two of his brothers.

"You really don't understand the word no do you?" His purple masked brother replied.

"But guys, you'd love it!" Mikey tried to persuade his brothers.

"Mikey, can't you see me and Don are busy? Go ask Leo to go with you," Raph put in.

"Oh sure, Raph. Watching Jackie Chan re-runs is called busy?" Mikey said.

"Hey, you knocking old' Jackie now? Mikey, go chat to Splinter about how you could learn from Jackie's talent sometime," Raph replied.

"You know I always watch Jackie Chan Adventures when it's on TV!" Mikey replied.

"Mikey, that's a cartoon, at least we're watching the real Jackie Chan," Don pointed out.

"Hey Leo! Tell them their watching too much TV," Mikey pleaded as his oldest brother walked into the room.

"Too much TV? How much would you say is too much? Now, if I was to compare the amount they watch against you, well I am sure they are no where near your standards." Leo laughed at his brother.

"He's got a point, you're the turtle who watches more TV, you're only saying that because you want us to come do with you," Donnie said.

"And what is it he wants you to do?" Leo raised an eye at his brothers on the couch.

"Go to the movies with him," Raphael replied.

"Mikey? They are already watching a movie! What's so special about your movie?" Leo asked.

"It's not one they have seen before," Mikey said.

"I saw enough on the preview," Raph announced, "You know I don't do cartoons!"

"You saw Shrek," Mikey replied.

"Everyone's seen Shrek!"

"Shrek isn't your typical cartoon Mikey. It's mostly computer animated, one could call it the new generation of animation," Donnie answered.

"Yeah, thanks for the useless fact number 310," Raph replied.

"Well, this movie is like Shrek," Mikey said.

"How is it like Shrek? Shrek is about a big fat green ogre, your movie is about a stupid fish – how is that simular?" Raph asked.

"Hum, kind of like I'm a mutant turtle and Splinter's a mutant rat, so in reality, the only thing we'd have in common would be the mutant part. That is, if we didn't know him."

"How does that make sense?" Leo questioned his brother.

"Yeah that don't add up to the ogre and fish thing," Don pointed out.

"Well, Shrek is made by computer and so is the fish. So they have that in common," Mikey said.

"Gee, you in kindergarten or something?" Raph rolled his eyes.

"Mikey, the fact that Master Splinter is kind of like our father and teacher, kind of makes us a little more like him than you seem to think. Yeah, we might have shells and are green and Splinter is a hairy rat with a tail – we all know that is beside the point. We all skilful in ninjitsu, outcasts from society and live in a sewer, so we have a lot more in common with Master Splinter than some green ooze." Leo said.

"So what else would the fish and ogre have in common oh bright one?" Raph said to Mikey.

"Wish you'd stop being such a smart arse!" Mikey put his hands on his sides.

"Oh, there's a new one for the books boys, Mikey thinks I'm a smart arse!" Raph retorted.

"Now Mikey is starting to make sense, because you do act like a smart arse, only trouble is, you have a real problem with the being smart bit," Leo shot at Raph.

"You're agreeing with Mike? The turtle who still acts like a baby because he is scared of the dark! We know you still have your glow worm."

"I am not! It's a turtle not a worm!" Mikey cried, "Besides we all know what you're scared of, Raphael!"

"Raph? Scared of something – that don't register with me, how about you Leo?" Donnie racked his brain to think what Mikey was trying to tell them.

"He's scared of loosing! We all know he hates anyone beating him at anything. That's why he's always arguing with Leo, because he can't stand Leo out-winning him, which is what usually happens."

"Leo never wins in our arguments – no one does," Raph replied.

"How come you're the one who always leaves the room first?" Mikey questioned.

"So that he does not punch Leo's lights out," Don replied, earning him a look from his red and blue masked brothers.

"Mikey, I don't think any of us want to go watch your fish movie, so I suggest you go see it alone or wait for the DVD," Leo suggested walking out of the room.

"Hey Donnie," Raph knocked on the bedroom door to his brother's room. It was rare for Raph to knock before entering a room, something he usually reserved for Master Splinter alone.

"Come in," a surprised Donnie replied.

"Since Mikey's given up on his stupid 'come see my little fishy movie with me guys' thing, I thought maybe you'd like to come out with me, I'm heading down town for a mid-night run. That is if you're interested?"

Donnie thought for a moment, it was a wonderful summer evening – it would be great to get out of the lair for a couple of hours.

"Sure, meet you down sewer pipe nine in ten," Donnie replied, he began to find his pocket telescope, tonight would be a wonderful night to use it.

"Hey, come on, beat you to the other side of the river," Raph and Don raced each other on the motorcycles as they zoomed down the streets.

When they got to the dark side of town, they turned their engines down low, as they cruised through the streets. They noticed that it was rather quiet for a Friday night in New York.

"Wonder where everyone is?" Donnie said to his brother.

"Beats me, lets go up on that roof top," Raph parked his bike. Both turtles hopped off their bikes and walked to the nearest building. The only noise they heard was their own breathing.

"This place is too quiet," Donnie said.

"I'll say," Raph replied, and then he spotted something.

"What the heck is that?"

"Let's check it out."

Both turtles ran toward the area where they saw the figure jumping over the rooftops. Whatever it was, displayed to be trained in ninjitsu, rather like their own.

"There could only be two people who could have trained that dude, Splinter or the Shredder!" Donnie said.

"When did the Shredder's boot kissers have new outfits?" Raph said.

Donnie started to laugh.

"Don, that can't have been that funny."

"No Raph, I know who that is," Donnie started to laugh harder, hand over his mouth.

"Who?"

"He's green, likes pizza and reads a lot of comic books. It's Turtle Titan," Donnie covered his mouth while he laughed. Raph gave an evil grin.

"Gee, what's he doing? I thought Mikey had promised Master Splinter that he was past that game. I hope he didn't follow us from the roof tops," Raph rolled his eyes as he saw Mikey on top of a roof.

"I got an idea," Donnie whispered to Raph his cunning plan.

"Here Lady, now remember, it was Turtle Titan who saved you from that street punk," Mikey said to the lady as he handed her bag back. She grabbed it and ran around the street.

"Not so fast Turtle Titan!" Out of nowhere came someone who resembled Shrek.

"Shrek?" Mikey said, "I thought you lived in a swamp, not New York."

Under the mask, Donnie had to control his laughter. On the fire escape above, Raph hid in the shadows.

"I got word that you were stealing my friend's gig," Donnie used a different voice under the mask.

"You don't sound like Shrek."

"You don't sound like the read Turtle Titan!" Donnie replied.

"What? I am Turtle Titan!"

"No, then explain this?" Donnie said, just as Raph jumped down to the ground. He too was dressed in the same outfit as Mikey. Mikey looked at the other Turtle Titan and back at the ogre.

"Why such an armature like you must steal his gig. What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to help the people of New York," Mikey said, he eyed the two before him off.

"That's what they all say. Go home turtle, New York is not big enough for two Turtle Titans!" Raph said.

"I'm the one who came up with Turtle Titan!" Mikey replied.

"No I did. I am the real Turtle Titan!"

"You're not even a real turtle!" Mikey said, about to grab Raphael, who jumped over Mikey.

"Do you really think you're the only mutant turtle in New York? There are others you know," Donnie said, under his mask.

"No there isn't!" Mikey put his hands on his hips.

"Do you really think you are the only one?" Raph asked.

"I know of only three other mutant turtles and none of them dress up as Turtle Titan. They think I'm being childish when I do," Mikey said.

"Who are these three others?" Raphael asked, behind his Turtle Titan outfit.

"Not telling you! Besides, you had better watch out, cos I carry insurance. See this?" Mikey held up his turtle phone.

"What's that? Call yourself a Super hero? Superheros don't carry round cheap looking children's toys," Raph said, earning a look from Donnie behind his Shrek mask.

"You two are making one big mistake you know. You don't want to meet my big brothers," Mikey warned.

"Big brothers? A little squeal like you has brothers. Now I do feel sorry for them," Raph said.

"Look Mikey," Shrek said, "Your brothers aren't coming." Raph growled under his costume to warn Donnie.

"How do you know my real name?" Mikey questioned.

"You told him," Raph quickly said.

Mikey pressed the button on his phone; there was two beeps nearby and then Leo answering.

"What's up Mikey?"

Mikey looked at the two guys in front of him suspiciously. His brothers backed into the darkness more.

"Hey Leo, where's Don and Raph?" Mikey said into his phone.

"How should I know, probably in bed? Why?" Leo asked.

Mikey looked at the two figures as they began to sneak away.

"Tell Master Splinter that Raph and Donnie are up to no good on the other side of town," Mikey said into the phone.

"Huh? What are they doing?" Leo asked. He got no reply only the sounds of a scuffle. Usually if he heard a scuffle on the other end of the line, he would be concerned. However, this scuffle had the too familiar sounds of his younger brothers arguing over the whole Turtle Titan thing. Leo decided this did not require him to butt in, his brothers will be back in the morning and life would be back to normal. That is if being a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle was normal.

For the people who are not with the program – I do not own Shrek either or the fish movie (it could be one of two movies – not telling you which one). Only I know which one Mikey wants to see.


End file.
